The present invention relates generally to a keyboard for use in an information processing apparatus, and more particularly it relates to a keyboard including a plurality of keys which may be rearranged in different positions on the keyboard to facilitate operator use and wherein the bottom of each key is provided with a different plurality of protrusions identifying the marking on the top of the key whereby upon the key being depressed by the operator the key produces the same response regardless of the position of the key on the keyboard.
Prior art keyboards are known which have different combinations of key positions, such as those seen in a JIS keyboard, the thumb-shift keyboard, numeric keyboard and the like; however, the operator cannot change the positions of the keys on these keyboards. Therefore, a problem known to these prior art keyboards is that the keys which are more frequently used are not necessarily positioned at optimum locations on the keyboard for operator use. More particularly, function keys, ten-keys (keys 0 through 9) or other keys frequently used by a particular operator cannot be rearranged in their keyboard positions once they are fixed. A further problem known to these prior art keyboards is that they do not facilitate use by left-handed operators. Further, the prior art keyboards have no concept of using the keyboard itself as a toy, except that a television game can be played with certain of these prior art keyboards.